Brother from another mother
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: Tigress's brother visit her for the first time ever but when he meets po, po and tigress's brother is more focused on each other


**Act 1**

_(The episode begins with Po along with Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis enjoying breakfast in the Dining Room till they heard tigress screaming out in excitement as she runs to the kitchen door.) _

**Tigress: **GUY, GUYS. (Tigress bursts through the kitchen doors with wide open eyes and a wide looking smile on her face, everyone jumps back in surprise seeing tigress excited and so happy.)

**Mantis: **Whoa I never seen that kind of smile on tigress's face before.

**Po:** Well, well, well isn't the tiger so very happy today ?

**Viper:** Tigress why are you so happy today ? _[Tigress starts shaking up with excite and slowly pulls out and note, opened it and shouts out with excitement]_

**Tigress:** MY LONG LOST AND REAL BROTHER IS COMING TO VISIT FOR THE FIRST TIME (Tigress starts appearing to her friends back and forth telling them about her real brother.) In this note he sent me, he said that he is becoming older and brave and he learned about my history, he really wanted to come visit me but he never had a chance, BUT NOW HE DOES. (Po is surprised by tigress's excitement but overall loved what she was saying.)

**PO:** That… Is… AWESOME, although tigress I think I need to know who you're brothers name is, you know like uh his original name. (Tigress and the five look at po with concerned looks, as if they get what po his saying.)

**Tigress: **Po, his name is tiger and he was born some time after I came here, but that's all I know right now.

**Crane:** I just really can't believe tigress, actually has a brother, I can't wait to see him

**Monkey: **I'm pretty sure he'll be a little different than tigress (Tigress looks at monkey with a little anger thinking that her brother will be exactly like what she is) well not too much… At least

**Po:** Let me see that. _[_Po takes the note from tigress and begins reading_] _Dearest Tigress, before I tell you about me, this is no prank or any kind of scam, this is real, anyway, my name is tiger, I'm a teenager now and mom and dad told me everything about you, it was rough to hear that they sent you to an orphanage to be adoptive, but since I wanted to see you in person for the first time, I am coming to visit after getting the info, I can't wait to see your friends, and I mostly can't wait to see this dragon warrior, he is an awesome guy, see you soon. Love Tiger. _[po gets filled up with excitement, but he was mostly happy about tiger's opinion about him]OH MY GOSH, I'm so very excited I can pee._

**Mantis:** Po, listen I know your all pumped up for this but cool down a little bit okay ?

**Po: **you're right mantis, let's tell shifu about this._[Po runs out the Dining room with the five following him. The scene changes from the Dining Room to the Hall Of Warriors, Shifu reads the note and is literally surprised]_

**Shifu: **Tigress … Has a brother ?

**Po: **I KNOW RIGHT ? I didn't believe it at first, but it's actually happening _[The five look over at po with miles, as if they were agreeing that they can't believe anything like this was really happening, Shifu was overall confused about what's happening.]_

**Shifu: **so It says right here that his name is tiger.

**Tigress: **Yep, and he said that he was told about my history, adoption and about us.

**Shifu:** Well tigress, this is interesting, ok until he gets here, be ready to face him for the first time, we really don't want to upset the boy _[They then hear knocking at the front door of the palace] _it must be him, everyone, line up. _[Po and the five line up awaiting the visitor at the door, Shifu walks to the front door of the palace and slowly opens them as Po and the five watch with shocked expressions, As the doors open all the way, tiger get's into view, Po and the five's mouth's slowly open up looking at the visitor in shock, but tigress formed a smile the scene changes to tigers feet as the camera slowly rises, he is wearing red sweat pants which the color matches tigress's vest, he has the same waist rap and has a black shirt with flames on parts of the shirt which makes him intense, as the camera stops where his face is, he was smiling, he was also carrying a sack filled with his stuff, he then looks at Shifu when he introduces himself] greetings Tiger, I'm master Shifu, Welcome to the Jade Palace._

**Tiger:** It Is an honor to meet you sir. _[Tiger bows to him with a smile then he looks at Po and the Five. Tigress looks at tiger with a big smile and runs on all fours towards him]_

**Tigress: **BROTHER _[Tigress hugs her brother very tightly, Tiger was surprised by his sisters actions and how tight the hug was, he loved it but tigress was squeezing him a little bit too hard that he can't let her hold him much longer.]_

**Tiger****: **Geez sis, let me go please _[After tigress released him, she was still smiling in excitement then tiger looks at the others] and these must be your friends right ? [Tigress nodded as then she looks at them as well,Po and the others look back at tiger, Shifu leads Tiger to the others as tigress watches in surprise] _Tiger, I would like you to meet, Master Mantis _[Mantis bows to tiger] _Master Viper _[Viper bows to him]_ Master Crane _[Crane bows to him]_ and Master Monkey. _[Monkey bows to him]_

**Viper:** it's a pleasure to meet you tiger _[Tiger and the five bow to each other bow to each other]_

**Tiger: **same thing to you _[After meeting the rest of the five, he walks over to po]_

**Po:** Hey there, My name's po _[Po bows to him]_

**Tiger:** You're that rocking Dragon Warrior Guy are you ?

**Po: **Yeah, I absolutely am. Nice to meet you Tiger _[Po bows to Tiger]_

**Tiger: **AWESOME, I always wanted to meet you since I heard of you man

**Po: ** That's great for me to hear, whenever I talk like that to Tigress, she never appreciates it or agrees with my ideas or anything, I think we have so much in common.

**Tiger: **We absolutely do bro. _[they are suddenly pulled apart by shifu]_

**Shifu:** You two calm down, listen panda, we need to take tiger on a tour of the Jade Palace and the Training Hall, _[Shifu turns to face tiger.]Tiger you can hangout with po later, But right now let's give you a tour of everything. [Tiger smiles in agreement]_

**Tiger**: Sounds good

**Po: **Alright, let's go _[As they start following shifu out of the front exit of the Hall of Warriors, Po is stopped by tigress.]_ What is it tigress ?

**Tigress: **Po we need to talk _[Po became a little nervous then he faced the front where tiger, the five and shifu were walking to.]_

**Po: **Hey tiger _[po reaches out for him and tiger turns around to face po.]_ Tigress wants to talk to me, I will catch up to you in a minute, okay ?

**Tigress:** Yeah, sounds good, see you after shifu shows my around _[Tiger gives him thumbs up with his right hand then he walks off with the others.]_

**Po:** Okay, uh hey uh tigress what is it you need to tell me

**Tigress:** Po you need to listen, this is important.

**Po: **what ? uh yu really appreciate your brother coming over here and you love it ?

**Tigress: **NO _[Tigress starts to get annoyed about po's guesses as po get's nervous]_

**Po: **You love your brother so much you can't stand it and you would like him on the team of kung fu ?

**Tigress:** No, well yes but that's not it but the second one is what I am trying to tell you

**Po: **What ? What is it ? _[Tigress got a little fed up with the guesses and looks at po with a mad expression on her face]_

**Tigress****:** I don't want my brother to learn or do kung fu

_[Po gasps as he was shocked about what tigress wants]_

_[End of Act 1]_

**Act 2**

_[It starts with tigress looking at po with a mad expression]_

**Po: ** What do you mean you can't let Tiger do kung fu

**Tigress: **If my brother does kung fu, he will put himself in grave danger, what if he gets killed ?

**Po: **Tigress, I'm pretty sure even if he does kung fu, I think he might do impressive work on it, and he could be a great kung fu master in the future, you have to trust him _[Tigress then gets mad.]_

**Tigress:** Po listen, no matter what you do, you have to keep my brother from doing kung fu.

**Po: **(_sigh)_ ok, I understand _[Tigress walks away, she has the look of not trusting, but she thinks that he can handle it, later at the barracks, Tigress walks down the hall, by then she then hears laughing, she peeks through the doors of the dining room to see po making jokes and some impressions as tiger laughs with the others]_

**Tiger: **Dude, what exactly did shifu say again when he tried act young?

**Po: **He went like _[Po impersonates shifu by talking in a deep voice] _Shakaboobie, Slamapajama _[Tiger and the others laugh as tigress watches with a surprised expression]_

**Tigress: ** What ? I don't laugh at po's jokes or impressions !

**Po: **And once, Tigress was like _[Po impersonates tigres by talking in a female voice] _Listen po, you're gonna have to work even harder to eat dumplings extremely faster.

_[Tiger and the others laugh as tigress is now surprised and mad]_

**Tigress: **I didn't say that

_[Tigress growls in frustration and walks away as she still hears laughing in the dining room. Later in the Training Hall, Tigress walks in]_

**Tigress: **Master Shifu, I'm coming to check up on tiger, how is he doing ?

**Monkey: ** SHH, Tigress ! were trying to watch Your brother face of with po, it's going great

**Tigress:** Pff, yeah right, po told my brother to avoid doing _(Gasp)_

_[Tigress and the others watch in shock as tiger faces off with po at the Jade Palace Courtyard, tiger runs on all fours towards po as po gets in his position, when tigers swings a punch, po blacks it and tries to round kick tiger but tiger ducks them, tiger punches po in the stomach pushing him back, po runs at tiger as he jumps forward to attempt a jump kick but tiger grabs po's foot and swings him to the ground, after words tiger bows to shifu and the five]_

**Mantis: **NO WAY

**Crane: **He's already amazing, tiger sure learned it good earlier today

_[Tiger turns to po who was moaning a little bit in pain, he opens his eyes to see tiger reaching out to him, he grabs tiger's hand and tiger helps him up and he brushes po off a little bit.]_

**Tiger: **You okay po ? sorry I went rough on you there

**Po: **It's okay tiger, besides, Tigress never helps me up, she usually walks away and stuff after I lose to her

**Tiger: ** Man, that's messed up dude

**Po: ** Yeah, I know, but at least you're doing it even better

**Tiger: **Thanks man _[Po and Tiger shake hand, shifu walks towards them.]_

**Shifu: **Excellent job you two, Po, you did great, but you to practice blacking and dodging a little more _[Po bows to him, promising him that he will.]_

**Po: **I'll do what I can

**Shifu: **Tiger, or a new comer and quick learner, you did great

**Tiger:** thanks a lot shifu _[Tiger bows to him, he was then approached by the others except tigress]_

**Crane: **Nice job out there

**Viper: **You did them way better than tigress and it is greater for you to help po out afterwards

**Tiger: **Thank you guys, it's a big pleasure.

**Po: **okay, Tiger why don't we say we work out a little bit in the hall.

**Tiger:** Sure thing po, we'll catch up with you guys later, ok ?

**Monkey: **ok.

_[The five walk away and Po and Tiger walk into the Training hall, Tigress is still surprised by what she saw, she growled in anger and look at them entering the Training Hall, In the Training Hall, Tigress walked in to see Po stretching and trying to practice more on blocking and dodging and tiger was doing pushups on one arm, As tiger did pushups he was about to lower down til he was stomped and pinned to the ground, he looked up to see his sister tigress stomping on him and looking down at him with anger]_

**Tiger:** Sis, What are you doing _[Tigress steps off and helps him up] Was that necessary ?_

**Tigress: **Brother, you were not supposed to do KUNG FU

**Tiger: **Shifu told me I could if I want to, and I see that this is great, I can become a great warrior in the future

_[Tigress then looks at po with anger]_

**PO: **So uh, tiger might've thought about doing it at first but uh

_[Tigress cuts po off as she starts blaming po for not keeping tiger out of kung fu]_

**Tigress:** WHAT WERE YOU THINKING PO ? I TOLD YOU TO KEEP TIGER OUT OF KUNG FU AND INSTEAD, YOU DISOBEYED ME

**Po:**Tigress listen, tiger wanted to do kung fu so I taught him about my moves and stuff and told shifu about it and that's when he started it, it's not my fault

**Tigress:** Po it is your fault, now because of you, my brother will be in serious danger.

_[Tigress grabs po's wrist and starts walking him out as tiger watches in shock then becomes angry.]_ now I got a big lesson to teach you _[Tiger grabs tigress's wrist and he pushes po aside from a good distance between him as he stares at tigress with a serious expression]_

**Tiger: **Leave him alone

_[Tigress gasps]_

**Tigress:** Tiger, how dare you defend po from me ?

**Tiger: **He's my best friend, I have to defend someone if there in danger or being picked on.

**Tigress:** But, Po disobeyed me, he has to be blamed for something

**Tiger:** Oh shut up

_[Tiger shoves Tigress]_

**Tigress**: You don't push your older sister brother

_[Tigress lunges at tiger but po jumps in her way using his belly to bounce her back]_

**Po:** Tigress, I'm to say this but were done dealing with you

**Tiger: **YEAH

_[Tigress's eyes widen with shock]_

**Tigress:** What ?

**Po:** Tigress, every time after we work together, I thought we would be better friends or even best friends, but instead you're still a pain in the butt, after hanging out with tiger, I realized that he is a better friend than you.

**Tigress: **Po !

**Tiger:** I also thought we would have a fun time together after we just met, and now you're just a jealous tiger who's just overprotective and mean

**Tigress**: GUYS !

**Po: **Enough is enough tigress, good day. _[Po turns to tiger with a happy look] _Hey tiger, wanna go to my dad's noodle shop for noodles ?

**Tiger:** YEAH

_[Po and Tiger walk away as Tigress watches with a sad emotion on her face, she walks towards the wall and sits down, she sighs in sadness]_

**Tigress:** how can something like this happen to me ? I know I'm usually not a good friend but that's just me being myself,(sigh) maybe tomorrow will be better

_[The scene changes to Tigress sleeping in her room; She was shaking her head as if she was in a nightmare. A 2-D animated sequence begins, Tigress sees Po and tiger just chatting about something.]_

**Tigress:** Maybe I should apologize and get it over with

_[Tigress starts walking towards them, but the Lin Kuei wolves jump down surrounding tigress]_

**Heilang: **Attack

_[The wolves leap on tigress, she struggled to fight back but she was unable]_

**Tigress:** PO, TIGER, HELP

_[Po and tiger turn to face the wolves kicking and punching tigress while she's pinned to the ground, then their faces had angry looks]_

**Po: **Nah, you can save yourself, you unfriendly tiger

**Tiger**: Yeah, I thought we would have a good relationship together, but you just had to stay being mean, were through with you sis, goodbye

_[Po and Tiger walk away as Tigress is now pinned and held down by the Wolves]_

**Heilang: **Say Goodnight pretty lady

_[Heilang Raises his sword and thrashes it at her, Tigress screams and wakes up. End of 2-D animation]_

**Tigress:** (Gasping) NO, I have to apologize so I don't get into trouble.

_[Tigress runs out of her room. The scene changes to the outside of Mr Pings Noodle Shop with tigress running towards it, when she approaches the entrance, she hears Po and Tiger laughing, She peaks through the entrance and gasps, she saw po and tiger eating noodles and laughing, as is they were like telling jokes.]_

**Tiger: **Oh man, are you really serious ?

**Po:** yeah I did, after Monkey prank me in my sleep, I finally got both of them back, by loading a bowl full of mud and I tied a rope to it, and when monkey entered, I yanks the rope and then next thing I knew he was a monkey covered in dirt

_[Po and tiger laugh at each other's faces as tigress gave up on trying to stop their friendship, she shook her head as she couldn't watch them anymore, then she walks away, as she walks away po and tiger are still talking.]_

**Po****: **looks like tigress is probably jealous about are friendship.

**Tiger:** Don't worry, pretty soon she will get over it

_[Po and tiger laugh, the scene changes to tigress walking through the bamboo forest with a sad expression.]_

**Tigress:** How can this happen to me ? I mean I know po is a clumsy warrior but he's my best friend, and just because my brother is a better friend than me it doesn't mean that they can just turn me down like that !

_[As Tigress walks along the path, some wolves jump through the tress, as if they were following her, by another Tree was Heilang, he laughed evily as he watched tigress walk along]_

**Heilang: **Looks like, I'll be using her as bait, so when the dragon warrior comes to save her, he will be mine

_[The wolves continue jumping and running through the bushes and trees to get closer to tigress, the scene goes back to tigress walking along the path but then she suddenly stops in her tracks]_

**Tigress:** I wonder how there doing right now ?

_[The scene changes back to Po and Tiger now leaving Mr. Pings noodle shop, laughing]_

**Tiger:** Oh come on, now way that's possible

**Po: **Yeah, during training when I was beat up had my guard down, Tigress used all of , uh well herself attitude and just kept going up me and just left me laying on the floor.

**Tiger:** See ? this is why she needs to have more charm like viper does

**Po:** I KNOW RIGHT ?

**Tiger:** you know because originally, she is totally mean and stuff as of for right now.

**Po: **yeah I know _[Po yawns] _well looks like we gotta hit the hay.

_[Tiger yawns too]_

**Tiger: **yeah me too, let's sleep in the same room in the barracks since were like bro's first of all and plus I just need a place to sleep for tonight

**Po: **No problem, alright, goodnight man

**Tiger:** Same thing to you

_[The scene cut's to Po and Tiger walking down the hall to po's room]_

**Tiger:** So did you renew your room as a guest room ?

**Po: **yes I sure did, take a look for yourself

_[Tiger walks into po's room to see that po had made his own bunk bed for tiger to sleep on.]_

**Tiger: **Yo, how did you make this man ?

**Po:** It was simple, heh, I just too get some Bo staff's and break them into some pieces so I can get the other bed on top of mine so I can fit as well

**Tiger:** I'm pretty amaze man, you did great

**Po:** Yeah Yeah, let's just go to sleep

**Tiger:** Agreed

_[Po gets into the bottom part of the bed as tiger climbs to the top part of the bed]_

**Po:** you know, I kinda feel bad about what we did and what we acted like to tigress

_[Tiger took a second to respond as he thinks about it]_

**Tiger:** You're right, I mean even though she's mean and bossy, she's my sister and I love her, we'll apologize to her tomorrow okay ?

**Po:** I agree

**Tiger: **Well, see you in the morning bro _[Tiger goes to sleep]_

**Po:** back at you man. _[Po goes to sleep. The scene cuts back to tigress standing where she stopped]_

**Tigress:** (sigh) looks like I'm gonna have to deal with it and move on with it as well.

_[She hears Heilang in the back round]_

**Heilang:** How about you just deal with this missy ?

_[Tigress's eyes went wide, she turns around to see two chain hammer swinging towards her, she jumps out of the way before they nail her, she looks up to see Heilang along with the Lin Kuei wolves holding the chain hammers]_

**Tigress:** Heilang ?

**Heilang:** That's right, pretty lady, were here to use you as bait to attract that panda to us so we can get revenge on him and use other magical artifacts to be unstoppable.

_[Tigress get's into her fighting pose.]_

**Tigress:** Well you're so wrong.

**Heilang:** (laughs) we'll see about that.

**Tigress: **if you so wanna fight, let's go.

**Heilang:** Very well, GET HER.

_[Heilang pulls out his sword and the link kuei starts swinging their chain hammers then they charge tigress. Tigress jumps up, one of the wolves uses a chain hammer and throws them at tigress only for the m to miss her, she lands on the other side, She runs on all fours towards, the other wolves throw the chain hammers at her but she avoids them, she kicked one of them to the side and pins the other one to the ground, before she claws him she was suddenly hit by a chain hammer sending her sliding in front of Heilang]_

**Heilang:** (Laugh) I knew you wouldn't have a chance against us when you're along _ [Tigress tries to get up but Heilang kicked her to the other two wolves, the wolves grab both her arms and lift her up, Heilang approaches her]I knew you would be an easy target for us since we are strong and you are weak. [Heilang punches Tigress in the stomach two times and whacks her across the face sending her to the ground, after falling to the ground, she tried to get up as she moaned but Heilang pins her down with his foot.]_

**Tigress:** You'll never get away with this.

**Heilang: **I already did, and I'm afraid it's time for you to say goodnight you tiger

_[Heilang raises his fist and punches tigress in the face knocking her unconscious.]_

_[End of Act 2]_

**Act 3**

_[It starts with tigress chained up to a wooden pole, she wakes up]_

**Heilang: **well, well, well, it looks like Mr.'s kitty has woken up

**Tigress:** What do want with me ?

_[Heilang gave a frustrating look to tigress.]_

**Heilang: ** I told you, I'm using you as bait to attract that panda over to us.

**Tigress:** you won't get away with this you fiend.

**Heilang:** I'm afraid we just did, when that panda get over here to save you that are when we strike back at him, then you and the othes will be next.

_[Heilang laughs then ties up her mouth, he and lin kuei walk away, tigress muffles out trying to shout something to them but couldn't say anything, then she looks down in depression, the scene changes to tiger sleeping in po's room, in top row of the bunk, he was woken up when po entered back into the room.]_

**Po: **Tiger, have you seen tigress ?

_[Tiger gets up and stretches]_

**Tiger:** No, I haven't seen her since we told her off, why do you ask ?

**Po:** I went to the dining room to get a drink, and I felt bad about being mean to her and I went to her room to make sure she was okay but she's wasn't in her rrom, SHE'S GONE !

_[Tiger's eyes widen with shock and gasps]_

**Tiger:** What, are you serious ? Did you look every where ?

**Po: ** Yes I looked everywhere in here, shifu even checked the hall f warrior's she is not here !

**Tiger:** You know what, I kinda do feel bad about being mean to her as well, how could we be such idiot's ?

**Po: **(Sigh) Yeah, I was just so overjoyed by this friend ship that tigress wasn't anything like that, but she's my best friend, she could be in danger out there, after this butt kicking show is over we have to apologize to her.

_[Po reaches his hand out for tiger, tiger nods in agreement, smiles and shakes po's hand]_

**Tiger: **You got it bro, let's do this

_[Po smiles back, they both nod then they run out the barracks to find tigress, meanwhile tigress was fighting to break free and struggling to speak to no avail, Heilang looked at her for a second, than to his crew]_

**Heilang:** alright men, get in your hiding positions and get ready for that panda to get here.

_[Heilang and his men jump into, onto and through the trees to hide and wait for their queue to attack po and tiger, the scene cuts to Po and tiger running on a path trying to find tigress as fast as possible.]_

**Tiger:** Po, do you think Tigress can be nearby in this forest ?

**Po:** It could be possible, I mean I've seen her tied up her before so she just has to be

**Tiger:** Ok, well please be careful okay ? it could be also a trap.

_[Po and tiger keep running along the path, the scene cuts back to tigress looking down in depression as she felt helpless and that she can't break free, she looks up and see po and tiger in the distance running to her, her eyes widen in worry, she muffles out to them trying to say it was a trap, they thought she was muffling out for them to help her]_

**Po: **TIGRESS, IT'S OKAY, WERE GONNA HELP YOU.

_[Tigress continues muffling but they all thought she needs help to be untied]_

**Tiger: **DON'T WORRY SIS, WE'LL UNITE YOU AND TAKE DOWN WHOEVER DID THIS TO YOU

_[Po and tiger start running to her, then from behind them the lin kuei wolves leap out of the bamboo trees towards the, Tiger looks behind them to see them leaping towards them with their chain hammers.]_

**Tiger:** PO WATCH OUT _[Tiger shoves po out of the way and jumps to the side dodging the chain hammers] WHO ARE YOU GUYS ? _

_[The lin kuei wolves stare at po and tiger with angry looks while swinging their chain hammers, Heilang walks through them]_

**Heilang:** looks like there's a second tiger, who's here to aid the panda

**Tiger:** First of all, I'm the tied up sisters brother, and second I am here to aid the panda who is the dragon warrior because he's my best friend, and lastly, I never meant to hurt my sisters feelings neither does po, _[Tiger and po look back at tigress with smiles on their faces] We love and like her, no matter what._

_[Tigress eyes widen with happiness]_

**Po: **That's right, no mater how much we fight or if anything gets between us tigress, you're still my best friend

_[Tigress's eyes stay wide like she was trying to smile but they knew she was happy, just then when they turn to face heilang, he wasn't there, they looked back to see heilang standing next to tigress laughing]_

**Tiger:** Get away from her

**Heilang:** No, I thing I will just do this instead

_[Heilang starts punching tigress in the face repeatedly, then her head falls down when she is knocked unconscious.]_

**Po: **ENOUGH

**Tiger: **LET'S GET THEM.

_[Po and tiger run towards the knocked out tigress till two of the wolves got in the way and tossed their chain hammers at them, but po and tiger dodge them, then they kick them both to the sides and reached tigress but heilang was still close to her, po ran to him but tiger leapt from behind po and tackled heilang to the ground]_

**Tiger:** Po, untie tigress and get her away from here, I'll handle this

_[Po becomes worried about this idea tiger just said.]_

**Po:** Tiger you''ll be hurt

**Tiger:** Po, I'll be okay just get her out of her

_[Po nods, then he unties tigress and rips the rope off of tigress's mouth and she starts breathing normally again, po picks her up and evacuates the area so tigress will stay safe from the fight since she's knocked out, the reach the outside and holds tigress in his arms.]_

**Po:** Don't worry tigress, you're brother will take care of these guys and will prove to you he can handle this, I promise.

_[Po looks up to see tiger handling the situation on his own, he becomes shocked.]_

**Heilang:**How can you be this fast, aren't you new at kung fu ?

**Tiger:** I maybe a starter but I'm good at it.

_[The scene cuts back to o amazed at Tiger's abilities]_

**Po:** Whoa, Tiger's avoiding the moves and kicking their butts like I couldn't imagine, he's almost like me, he's unbelievable, I LOVE IT.

_[Tiger dodges the chain hammers and kicks two of the wolves with both legs when he jumps up, he turns around to see another chain hammer heading his way but he ducks the hammer and grabs the chain, the wolf becomes shock then tiger grins and starts spinning him round and round in mid air and releases the hammer sending the wolf flying away, after he defeats all of the remaining wolves he turns around angrily to see hailing clapping.]_

**Tiger:** Com on heilang, is that the best you can do ?

**Heilang:** How dare you say that to me ?

**Tiger:** Uh oh, someone's been a bad wolf.

_[Tiger gets into his fighting stance and heilang takes out his sword and points it at him, Tiger charges him and heilang starts swinging his sword at him but tiger was brave enough to dodge it, after avoiding the sword numerous times, heilang raises the sword and thrusts it down but tiger caught the sword and tossed it to the side.]_

**Heilang:** WHAT ?

**Tiger:** No more games

_[Tiger attacks heilang, he tosses him to a tree and punches him in the stomach then he tosses him to the side, he kicks him sending heilang rolling, he walks over to him and grabs him by the neck, tiger smirks then he looks over at po ]_

**Tiger:** PO, FINISH IT.

_[Tiger throws heilang up and po jumps up kicks heilang sending him flying away]_

**Heilang:** THIS ISN'T OVER DRAGON WARRIOR, I'LL BE BACK, AND YOU AND THE OTHERS WILL BE MINE

_[Po lands and he and tiger look at each other with smiles on their faces]_

**Tiger:** AWESOME work man

**Po :** You too,

_[They bow to each other and bro hug, they run over to the unconscious tigress who was just waking up and rubs her aching head.]_

**Tigress:** ugh, what happened ?

**Po:** I'll talk to you about it when we get back _[The scene cuts to the jade palace entrance were tiger was about to depart and po just told tigress about everything.] And that's what happened tigress, tiger now has the ability to kick butts and defend himself._

**Tigress:** I see, _[Tigress walks over to tiger carrying his sack] _I'm proud of you brother, but do you really have to go ?

**Tiger:** I'm afraid so sis, shifu already signed me up to go to a palace where I can practice kung fu and fight with the other masters over there.

_[Po walks over to tiger to say his goodbyes to him]_

**Po: **It's been nice knowing you tiger, good luck

**Tiger:** Thanks a lot man. _[They bro hug]Don't worry, we'll hangout sometime okay ?_

**Po:** You got it.

_[Tiger walks to the sad tigress and gives his sister a hug]_

**Tiger:** You be good to po okay ?

**Tigress:** I'll do what I can brother

_[They release from their hug and tiger walks down the stairs, po looks at tigress who had a sad expression, he gives tigress a hug and, tigress feels calm and hugs back, then the scene cuts to tiger who was looking back at them and saw them hugging, he smiled and continued walking down the stairs and the episode ends.]_

_[End of Act 3]_

_[End of Transcript]_

_Author's note: i wanted to make an episode that includes TiPo moments and protectiveness for each other, if you think this should be an episode for Kung Fu Panda Legends Of awesomeness, please favorite and review you're best opinion, until next time_


End file.
